Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals
Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals is the eponymous business run by J.S. Steinman specializing in cosmetic surgery. It is located in the Surgery wing of the Medical Pavilion, Rapture. History When Andrew Ryan promised of an underwater wonderland free from phony ethics, Steinman joined him. Steinman continued with his area of expertise in Rapture. He became a very well known citizen amongst the people of Rapture because of his skill and efficiency. His notoriety led to the establishment of Aesthetic Ideals. With the discovery of ADAM, even cosmetic surgery improved. Like many Rapturians, Steinman began to take ADAM himself. He then began to ask himself what excuse there was to stop perfection, hoping he could work with his scalpel like Picasso worked with his brush. Steinman enhanced his own features as well but became insane and delusional in the process. He began to see hallucinations of Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty. With the encouragement of his new muse, he began to experiment with his patients, sculpting them, as it were. Instead of helping them, he recreated their appearance to his liking. ''BioShock'' When Jack throws the Emergency Access Control switch in Emergency Access, the entire Medical Pavilion goes into lockdown, and he is required to get the key from Dr. Steinman to release the lockdown. However, upon arriving in the Surgery Foyer, Steinman blows up the entrance leading to Aesthetic Ideals. Viewing Rooms Past the entrance to Surgical Savings are two shuttered doors leading to another operating room or other parts of Aesthetic Ideals. Dr. Steinman sets up a Machine Gun Turret and sends a Security Bot to deal with Jack before running into the main operating room. After Jack follows Steinman into surgery, Jack observes him working on a "patient" from a viewing room. Steinman claims to fail in his work, with the three former victims being too fat, too tall and too symmetrical, all the while stabbing the drugged victim, who bleeds out on the operating table. After Steinman notices Jack, he attempts to shoot him through the windows with a machine gun, forcing Jack to defend himself. He manages to kill Steinman and retrieve the key. With the lockdown removed, Jack is able to enter Neptune's Bounty. As expected in a medical facility, plenty of First Aid Kits are found in the cabinets. New Discoveries Audio Diary #Dr. Steinman - Not What She Wanted - In the Viewing Room, on Steinman's most recent victim (on the operating table). ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals can be found directly across Eternal Flame Crematorium. There is a waiting and reception area immediately on entering. The waiting room has furniture stacked in its middle next to a corpse, and a large hole in the wall gives a view of Dandy Dental's reception. Straight ahead is the reception desk and beyond that a vending machine. A destructible wall to the right of the reception desk leads to Dandy Dental. On the left of the entrance is a door leading to the "laboratory" area, which is also accessed through a door located on the other side of Surgical Savings. Immediately entering the main door is a small area with a desk and lab equipment. Further is a "surgery area", with three surgery beds, and to the right a small hallway with two surgery booths and a lab. In one of the booths, the player can find a bloodied Little Sister's dress, a teddy bear, a portrait of a family and a vial of ADAM. This booth was probably the location of a recently harvested Little Sister. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' In Burial at Sea - Episode 1, public address announcements can be heard advertising the Aesthetic Ideals for the citizen of Rapture. This was before Dr. Steinman become publicly known as insane and the section of the Surgery wing was still a respectable sought-after business. Gallery EarlyMedical4.jpg|''An early version of the viewing room.'' Bio Medical Pavilion Surgery Entrance.jpg|''The main entrance to the Surgery wing and Aesthetic Ideals.'' Medic Pav-Aestetic Ideals-Tunnel02.jpg|''The building housing Aesthetic Ideals viewed from the tunnel.'' Steinman in front of Steinman's Operating Theatre.png|''Steinman defending the entrance to his operating theater.'' Poster Advertisements Steinman's Cosmetic Enhancement Poaster.png|''with Adam there's no reason not to be Beautiful! Dr. Steinman's Cosmetic Enhancement.'' Steinman's Rhinoplasty Poster.png|''Beaten By a Nose? Steinman's Offers Comprehensive Rhinoplasty Service.'' Steinman's Surgery Poster.png|''Steinman's Simple Surgery in a Complex World.'' Steinman's Care Poster.png|''Steinman's: We Care for You.'' Behind the Scenes *The Dr. Steinman's Cosmetic Enhancement advertisement uses a recolored crate label for Golden Girl apples. de:Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals it:Aesthetic Ideals del Dr.Steinman ru:Эстетические идеалы Доктора Штайнмана Category:Medical Pavilion Category:Rapture Businesses